


How to Tell a Story that Nobody Will Believe

by cathouse_mary



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: Nobody would ever believe it - but I can still tell the story anyway.





	How to Tell a Story that Nobody Will Believe

Nobody would believe it. 

That's what I believed, and that's what we all believed. Teufort, RED, BLU, the Old Bastards, Saxton Hale, Helen, Grey Mann, and his killer robots - it was not to be believed, too fantastic, too outrageous, too unreal. So, what can you do when you have a story to tell that's just too out there to be real? You couch it in its own unreality. 

That unreality started with a role-playing game called Guns-n-Gravel, evolved into comic books, a cult-classic movie, then into (highly sanitized) Saturday morning cartoons, followed by a video game, then a computer game, then an MMORPG. I play Heavy. Mikhail gets a kick out of that. I'm turning 70 this year, and even though I lived it I STILL can't believe some of it.

Most of it.

Hell, almost all of it. 

Most of the guys are still alive and looking damn good for some of them running up on a century. Me? I had to stage my own death and came back as Violet Pauling - my own granddaughter. I have not appreciably aged since I was about 23. I know, shades of Elizabeth and Helen. Still, with enough Australium on the moon and in the asteroid belts, I have a comfortable stockpile to keep me and the guys going for... well... as long as we want to keep going. I can still supply research foundations with a substance that has been all but mined out on Earth, too.

It's unreal, and that's what keeps us safe. After all, who thinks that video games are real? Or comics? Moreover, we've erased any trace of Teufort from the maps - or rather, we've relocated it. There's a lot of room to do that in the Badlands, and when you have a built-in backdoor to every satellite in orbit, you can alter maps to suit. 

Technically, I guess I'm a supervillain now - just one that's very low-key.

Not that that's believable. It's just unreal. And that's the way I like it.


End file.
